


Dealing with Ghosts

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Force Walking, Knights of the Fallen Empire, One Shot, how it should've been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: She has experience with ghosts, so why should Valkorion be a different matter?





	Dealing with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> It has always bothered me that KotFE and KotET don't focus on the individual classes. So this is a first OS for my ideas. I chose Darth Nox but it could be Occlus or Imperius, too.

When Valkorion killed Darth Marr, she felt anger rise inside of her. Maybe staying away from the battlefields these past months had not been the best idea. Maybe, though, she would need all the power that had piled up while she hadn’t gotten the chance to release it.

“You will pay for that,” Darth Nox promised. She already hated Valkorion’s smile and she wanted to see him fall. 

“Oh, don’t be so sure.” Years ago, his voice might’ve fooled her, his words might’ve made her join him. But she was a member of the Dark Council, a master of the dark side. She would not let him leave this room. “You can still save your life,” he offered. “Join me, kneel before your Emperor.”

“My time of kneeling in front of self-proclaimed emperors is over.” Darth Nox faced him like she had faced all of her enemies, all of her trials. She had beaten Revan, she could beat Valkorion. 

“Then it is time for you to die.”

Whatever he had in mind, she was better. And she got help from an unexpected ally, Arcann, who certainly intended to betray her once his father was dead. Darth Nox was prepared. 

Valkorion’s body died with a lightsabre through the heart but she felt his ghost wander and laughed. This was just like in the old days, had he really thought he would be able to beat her at her own game? She would’ve thought him to be cleverer than that. 

“No!”

There was his voice in her head and she stumbled a little, carefully eyeing Arcann before the new emperor could make his move. It had been a while since she had last bound a ghost but in the end, it was all the same. Valkorion was _powerful_ and part of her was tempted to use that, to lose herself and become the new empress. Darth Nox resisted that urge, fought down the ghost and forced him to behave. 

“I can sense your plans,” she told the kids remaining in the room. They were adults, technically, but they lacked experience and now that she had access to Valkorion’s memories, she also knew that they really were his children. There had been another, Thexan, twin brother of Arcann. “Shut up,” she told Valkorion as he laughed at the memories of Thexan’s death. That was a distraction she didn’t need. 

“You can’t stop us,” Vaylin said, not knowing that she could. It would weaken her, using so much of Valkorion’s power, but it would be possible.

“This is your one chance to back off.”

Instead, they attacked. Darth Nox sighed, forced Valkorion to cooperate and pushed everyone away, sending Skytroopers over the edge of the bridge while slamming Arcann and Vaylin against the throne. She could kill them but then she would have to find a new ruler for this place.

“Behave, would you?” She saw her own reflection in their eyes, purple eyes and smoke and power. “I have a ghost to destroy. After that, I will be back for a peace treaty, so don’t make me consume you as well.”

“What are you doing?”

So the fight had weakened her enough for Valkorion to be able to speak again. Darth Nox sighed as she left the throne room.

“Find a shuttle, make a trip to Voss, end your miserable existence. Now stop bothering me!”


End file.
